1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical module and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
In conventional optical interconnection between and inside equipments and short-haul optical communication, the amount of transmitted data has been small in many cases. However, the transmitted data is increasingly growing in capacity to address image transmission and the like.
To transmit high capacity of data while maintaining high transmission quality, it is important to accurately align optical axes among optical elements such as lenses, optical semiconductor elements, and optical fibers, thereby reducing waveform distortion. Furthermore, optical modules for optical interconnection and short-haul optical communication are required to achieve high mass productivity.
JP-A-2007-180275 (Kokai) discloses an example technique for an optical semiconductor device, which achieves both downsizing and cost reduction using a simple structure. The optical semiconductor device of this example includes a lead frame with an optical semiconductor element mounted thereon, an auxiliary frame, a buffer resin portion covering the optical semiconductor element, and a mold resin portion. Thus, it is possible to achieve high coupling efficiency, high optical transmission quality, superior environment resistance and the like. However, the accuracy of optical axis alignment is not sufficient, and the mass productivity also needs to be improved.